FLOW: Ai Ai Ai ni Utarete Bye Bye Bye
Ai Ai Ai ni Utarete Bye Bye Bye is a song by FLOW and the 2nd opening of the Anime Samurai Flamenco. Romaji Hottoite dou nattatte ii ya Subete nagedashitai kedo Mada kono sekai ni Burasagatteru nda yo Dokka de akirametenai nda Marude yumemonogatari Kagayakashii sonna ashita wo Shinjireba sukuwareru to Itte kuru yo konna jidai demo Dareka wo sou nanika wo Shinjite itai jibun ga iru Sore ga ai ai ai ai na kanjou datte Rai yai yai BABY IT'S ALRIGHT DELIGHT yai MY LIFE yuzurenai negai Kore ga ai ai ai ai kotoba na n datte Rai yai yai BABY IT'S ALRIGHT TONIGHT yai fugainai kako ni SAY GOODNIGHT Kokoro ni yure tsuzukeru Futashika na mayoi nara Ai Ai Ai ni Utarete BYE BYE BYE Risou kara gan gan touzakatteku Jibun no kokoro no naimen to Niramekko shimashou Warattara make yo? Mada honki dashitenai dake sa Yareru hazuna nda hontou wa Nandaka waraete kichatta na Ikutsu mo ushinai mata Kori mo sezu sagashitari shite Soshite mada jibun no koto Kirai ni wa narezu ni iru Sore ga ai ai ai ai na kanjou datte Rai yai yai BABY IT'S ALRIGHT DELIGHT yai MY LIFE yuzurenai negai Kore ga ai ai ai ai kotoba na n datte Rai yai yai BABY IT'S ALRIGHT TONIGHT yai fugainai kako ni SAY GOODNIGHT Kokoro ni yure tsuzukeru Futashika na mayoi nara Ai Ai Ai ni Utarete BYE BYE BYE Kono yo de dare hitori Kizutsukanai sonna sekai wa nai Itami wo shitte dareka wo Jibun no koto wo aishite ageyou Sore ga ai ai ai ai daigen no ai datte Rai yai yai BABY IT'S ALRIGHT BLIGHT yai MY EYES kagayaita sekai Kore ga ai ai ai ai kotoba na n datte Rai yai yai BABY IT'S ALRIGHT TONIGHT yai fugainai kako ni SAY GOODNIGHT Kokoro ni yure tsuzukeru Futashika na mayoi naraba Kanzen muketsu tenka muteki no Ai Ai Ai ni Utarete BYE BYE BYE Kanji ほっといて どうなったっていいや すべて投げ出したいけど まだこの世界に ぶら下がってるんだよ どっかで 諦めてないんだ まるで夢物語 輝かしいそんな明日を 信じれば 救われると 言ってくれよ こんな時代でも 誰かを そう何かを信じていたい自分がいる それが愛愛 曖昧な感情だって ライヤイヤイ Baby It’s all right Delight ヤイ My life 譲れない願い これが愛愛愛 合言葉なんだって ライヤイヤイ Baby It’s all right Tonight ヤイ 不甲斐ない過去に Say good night 心に揺れ続ける 不確かな迷いなら 愛愛愛に撃たれてバイバイバイ 理想からガンガン遠ざかってく自分の心の内面と にらめっこしましょう 笑ったら負けよ まだ本気出してないだけさ やれるはずなんだ本当は なんだか 笑えて来ちゃったな いくつも 失いまた 懲りもせず 探したりして そうしてまだ 自分の事 嫌いには なれずにいる それが愛愛 曖昧な感情だって ライヤイヤイ Baby It’s all right Delight ヤイ My life 譲れない願い これが愛愛愛 合言葉なんだって ライヤイヤイ Baby It’s all right Tonight ヤイ 不甲斐ない過去に Say good night 心に揺れ続ける 不確かな迷いなら 愛愛愛に撃たれてバイバイバイ この世で 誰一人 傷つかない そんな世界はない 痛みを知って誰かを 自分の事を 愛してあげよう それが愛愛 最大限の愛だって ライヤイヤイ Baby It’s all right Bright ヤイ My eyes 輝いた世界 これが愛愛愛 合言葉なんだって ライヤイヤイ Baby It’s all right Tonight ヤイ 不甲斐ない過去に Say good night 心に揺れ続ける 不確かな迷いならば 完全無欠 天下無敵の 愛愛愛に撃たれてバイバイバイ Unofficial English Version I just wanted to be left alone, but You had to come and ask me what was wrong "I want to throw it all away So why am I still holding on?" Somewhere deep inside me I still haven't Given up on the belief that there's A tomorrow that shines just like in fairy tales Even if we live in the here and now, Tell me I'll be saved if I just believe, somehow Yeah, I admit, there’s a side of me That believes in someone, in something That's right, it's love, love, love, an ambiguous feeling Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby It's all right Delight, 'cause it's time for me to save my life This feeling's love, love, love, it is the keyword and answer Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby It's all right Tonight, yeah, to the past we can say goodnight If there is doubt still swaying in your mind Just strike it out, 'cause all you need is Love, love, love so that you can say bye, bye, bye I can feel a dream reverberating deep Inside my heart, so now let’s play We'll try our hardest not to laugh Whoever does, loses this game I wasn’t really serious just yet, But I swore to you it would happen But somehow you got me to laugh in the end No matter how many things you lose, Please don't get upset, you can look for something new And that way when you have nothing left If you keep looking, you can love yourself That's right, it's love, love, love, an ambiguous feeling Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby It's all right Delight, 'cause it's time for me to save my life This feeling's love, love, love, it is the keyword and answer Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby It's all right Tonight, yeah, to the past we can say goodnight If there is doubt still swaying in your mind Just strike it out, 'cause all you need is Love, love, love so that you can say bye, bye, bye In this world there is nobody who Is invincible, someone's always hurting, too And because we know how that pain feels, We can love ourselves and everybody, love heals That's right, it's love, love, love, it's the greatest feeling Yeah, yeah, yeah Baby It's all right Yeah, the world is shining bright in my eyes This feeling's love, love, love, it is the keyword and answer Yeah, yeah, yeah Baby It's all right Tonight, yeah, to the past we can say goodnight If there is doubt still swaying in your mind Just strike it out, with your brilliant light With the perfect and peerless feeling, Love, love, love so that you can say bye, bye, bye! Category:FLOW Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Samurai Flamenco